Swan Love/Map
A special map for the Swan Love event. There are 5 stages with 3 styling battle stages, 1 story stage, and 1 quiz. Only the styling battle stages grant Love Feathers . Stamina is not needed to complete these stages. You are given 3 free attempts for each stage daily and failing a stage will not deduct an attempt. You can reset the attempts of the styling battle stages for 10 for each attempt. Complete these stages to get Love Feathers . Stages 1 - Conference Invitation *Style: *Tags: *Opponent: Kimi **Base score: 30,000 **Beat by: 5,000 for B‑rank, 10,000 for A‑rank, 20,000 for S‑rank **Skills: Smile 5, Critical Eye 3, Clock 1, Picky Bounce 2 Invited by Kimi, Nikki joined AAG release conference of a series inspired by the show Swan Love. *(Year 680. Welton Square.) *(On the product release conference of Apple Apparel Group, haute couture series named 'Swan Love' was released.) *(The venue was decorated as a lake. The elegant models in the dress remind people of noble swans.) *(For the finale, two models, one in black and one in white, attracted the eyes of all the visitors.) *'Nikki': What an eye-opener! Kimi, thanks for inviting me to the conference. *'Kimi': No worries. It's our haute couture designed for valentine, named 'Swan Love'. *'Nikki': Swan Love... The models walk in them really resemble swans. Does the name come from that? *'Kimi': Nope. It's a crossover product with a theatre show. So the inspiration is also from the play. *'Nikki': A theatre show? *'Kimi': Yes, a show in which main characters are one black swan and a white swan. So the design focused on an evening dress. *'Nikki': Okay. Though the color is straight black and white, it feels not dull at all. Another AAG artwork! *'Kimi': Oh, the show Swan Love will be premiered tonight and the actors will answer the curtain call in the sets. Do you want to come? *'Nikki': Yes. It sounds so interesting! *'Kimi': I'm wondering what it looks like when actors, instead of models, wear the dress. *'Nikki': It will be completely different, I think. *'Kimi': I'd also want to know what Nikki feels about the dress. Let's try Swan Love theme dress! *'Nikki': Ok, I'll try! 2 - Childhood Story *Style: *Tags: *Opponent: Kimi **Base score: 30,000 **Beat by: 5,000 for B‑rank, 10,000 for A‑rank, 20,000 for S‑rank **Skills: Smile 4, Critical Eye 2, Sleeping 1, Gift 2 On the road, Joe shared a story of Kimi with Nikki. Wear cute pajama to listen to a bedtime story. *'Joe': Milady, Nikki, it's 30 minutes to the opening. *'Kimi': Ok, thank you. *'Nikki': I'm so excited. What's the story of Swan Love? *'Kimi': The show is based on a fairy tale called 'Swan on the Island'. *'Nikki': Fairy tale? Is it a romantic one? *'Kimi': Yes, it's a story about two swans who can transform into humans and try to break the curse of time. *'Nikki': Curse of time? *'Kimi': In the story, one of the two swans will turn into a human in the dawn and turn back in the dusk, but the other was the opposite. *'Nikki': So they can never know each other as they are different all the time! *'Kimi': Yes. But a ball in the dusk enabled them to meet each other and they fell in love instantly. *'Nikki': What a coincident! What then? *'Kimi': I'll leave the rest for you to see yourself in the show. *'Nikki': Yeah, it's boring when you know the end aforehand. *'Joe': Milady used to love the story very much and her mother often read it as a bedtime story. *'Kimi': Ahem, it's needless to mention these irrelevant things. *'Joe': I think Nikki should be really interested in these things. *'Nikki': So Kimi has known the story for years! *'Joe': Yeah. I remembered that after milady heard the story, she went to the zoo to see swans immediately. *'Nikki': Why in the zoo? *'Joe': Haha, because milady thought all the swans will turn into a human, so she stayed very late! *'Nikki': Never thought Kimi was so cute. *'Kimi': Did I do that? I didn't remember at all. *'Joe': Ah, those old days. Milady loved the bedtime story so much. Hey, why don't you compete over cute pajama. 3 - Swan Love *Style: *Tags: *Opponent: Kimi **Base score: 30,000 **Beat by: 5,000 for B‑rank, 10,000 for A‑rank, 20,000 for S‑rank **Skills: Smile 6, Critical Eye 4, True Love 3, Clock 4 On the premiere, actors staged a great show. Two lead actors brought out a dreamy fairy tale end. *(On the stage, actors who played as the swans break the curse and performed a pas de deux) *(The curtain closed gradually and opened in the applause again. Actors in haute couture bowed to answer the praise) *'Nikki': It's a girl who performed the male black swan! *'Kimi': Yes, and because of that, the featured products of the series are both females. *'Nikki': The dresses on the actor give a completely different feel compared to the feeling in the conference. *'Kimi': Actors should harbor deeper understanding of the suit designs and thus could bring out the connotative side. *'Nikki': After watching the show, I knew more about the suits. *'Kimi': Really, can you share it with me? *'Nikki': Of course. I used to view a suit from the perspective of the outlook, now the story grants the suits so much more. *'Kimi': Exactly. Though the curse prevented the two from seeing each other, it still cannot stop their love for life. *'Nikki': Haha, just a little understanding of myself. *'Kimi': And yours is correct! And I think the show granted the suits something extra beyond the original design *'Nikki': Something extra? What is that? *'Kimi': Maybe because it's a fairy tale, the feel of fairy dream gave me some inspiration. How about a contest over the theme *'Nikki': Of course! 4 - After Show *Story Stage After the show ends, Nikki and Kimi came to the theatre shop. Kimi bought a swan pendant for Nikki. *(In the theatre shop, audiences linger to buy the show-related souvenirs.) *(Booklet at the entrance, the tv plays the backstage stories, posters on the wall, and swan dolls are on the shelf.) *'Nikki': Kimi, there is a Starology column by Starlet in the booklet. *'Kimi': Starlet? The girl who is lost all the time? *'Nikki': Yes, though she is bad at telling directions, she is a great seer! *'Kimi': Let me have a look, 'Follow the guide of the swans, find out who you really are.' *'Nikki': Sounds interesting. Let's do the test together later. *'Kimi': Okay. *'Nikki': Hey? Kimi, look at these swan pendants! How adorable! *(Two palm-size black and white swans whose necks twined. So intimate.) *'Kimi': Surely they are. Let's buy one for each of us. *'Nikki': Yeah, it'll look great on the bag. *'Kimi': I just thought that there is a pair of black and white swan pendants in our series, but they will come out next month. *'Nikki': Can I come then? *'Kimi': Of course, any time! 5 - Guide of Swans Quiz Stage. Choose from the three sets offered for each question to obtain a result. Results are random and are not determined by the answers. Rewards are only given once and sharing the result will grant 25 Follow the guide of swans and find out who you are. Choose a set to your liking and take your keyword. *You can win 15 Love Feathers after the first time you complete the quiz. :Swan Date You came to an island at the center of a lake. There is a swan there, which clothes will attract it? *White Swan *Black Swan *Red Shoes :Island Dance The swan disappeared! The people on the island invited you to dance, what will you wear? *Mask Feast *Vintage Lady *Flying Peafowl :Sunset Parting At sunset, you found a pair of lovers saying goodbye to each other. She holds... *Glaze Lantern *Dessert Box *Heart-shaped Sealing Wax :Silent Night It's late, you cannot fall asleep. By the lake, you saw a boy who looks... *Frown in Despair *Jade Elegance *Sapphire *Forced Bitter Smile :Cursed Prince The boy told you a story of cursed prince. He turns into a black swan in the daytime. You cannot help think what he looks like... *Stellar Atlas *Stripe Gentleman *Memory Gone :Beautiful Ending Finally, the boy told the girl his secret. The curse was broken and a grand wedding was thrown. You recalled the wedding dress... *Wisteria Vow *Crystal Rose *Happy Embroidery *Dream Dress Category:Events Category:Event Maps Category:Swan Love